The Time Turner
by Behind the story
Summary: The next generation time travels back 29 years to Grimmald Place in harry's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

TEDDY P.O.V

Dear Journal,

It is just another Potter-Weasley Sunday lunch at the burrow.

The whole family is gathered. Granma Weasley, Fleur and Audrey are in the kitchen making food fit for a small army. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are planning a pick-up game out back with the younger kids, while Hermione and Percy are having a conversation about some new thing at the Ministry.

I think I am going to ask Victoire to marry me soon, but I do not know when. I have to go; I think that is Uncle Harry calling me. Hope everything goes well.

Teddy.

8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888

"Teddy, come out here," yelled James.

I slowly got to my feet and walked outside and over to the large paddock that has been made into a Quidditch pitch for the day.

"Alright everyone, gather round, gather round" George yells, "We need to get into two teams. The captains are Harry for the yellows and Ginny for the Blue".

"Ok, the names have been drawn from a hat, so to make the teams even," Bill says "The four who don't want to play, and just watch, go sit over there." He pointed to some stands at the edge of the pitch that he had transfigured from a tree.

"Hey Ted, do you want to be commentator?"

"Sure, why not!" I say as I walk over to the stands and grab the microphone. To the right of me sat Victoire, Molly and Lucy and to the left sat Albus.

"Let's get this game started, shall we." I said into the microphone.

"Captains, shake hands." I waited until Harry and Ginny shoke each other's hand. "The Balls are released; the Quaffle is in the air. Let the game begin."

8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888

Two hours later, Harry had caught the snitch after a heart-stopping dive and won the game. Just as the sunset was arriving, everyone was heading back inside.

"James, come on!" I say.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said as he got up off the ground, where he had picked up some sort of necklace.

8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888

After a noisy dinner, I was getting up to leave for the night but Uncle Harry stopped me.

"Teddy, can you do something for me tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you need?" I say

"Would you be able to watch James, Al and Lily tomorrow while I take Ginny out for the evening?"

"Sure. What time do you want me to come 'round? " I asked.

"11 o'clock, if that's alright?"

"I'll see you then." I say. And with that said, I apparated back to my Apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrive at the Potter household the next day, Harry and Ginny had just left and everything was crazy. Everyone is here; I walked into the lounge room to find Fred II, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, James, Al, Lily and Victoire all there.

"What is everybody doing here?" I ask.

Victoire answered, "I was babysitting them four today, and that's when I realised that you were babysitting too, so why not baby sit together." A gin slid across my face. Just perfect.

"Sure," I say, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please."

"All right; I will be right back."

I turn to walk out of the room but stopped, glanced at the kids and said, "Don't do anything stupid, while I'm gone, Ok?"

"OK" they coursed back.

8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888 8888

I walk back into the room with the glass of water for Victoire. After I handed her the glass of water, I went to see what the kids were up to. I walk up to them and at once, I knew something was up.

They were all seated in a circle, in the middle of the room, and James was holding up what looks like an old necklace but with an hourglass in it. Some think clicked in my head a time turner.

"James, don't turn that!" However, it was too late, as he had already done it.

Suddenly everything was glowing and it felt like we were turning, and turning – around, around, and then…

THUD!

I landed on the hard ground; I could hear the others around me land and I went to offer a hand to help Victoire get up.

Victoire got up, turned around and shouted at James, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN US INTO…WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I, well, we..." He was stuttering, scared by how mad Victoire looked.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Calm down Victoire, my love, everything will be alright."

"Where are we?" I heard Al say.

"I think we are in the hall way of Grimmauld Place, but It looks different; all dark and dirty." Rose said.

At that precise moment, at the end of the hallway, a door bust open. A rush of people filed out of the kitchen with wands raised pointed at us.

"Put your wands down. We mean you no harm!" I say.

They all looked suspiciously at each other and kept their wands raised, but lowered them a little more than before.

"Lumos" The person closest to me said.

I turned to look at the person who had talked, and froze in my spot.

I saw the face of Remus John Lupin; my father, staring at me. I stood there staring at him and he was looking back at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. A mixture of emotions ran across my face. It was lucky I could control my hair or it would have been changing colour every couple of seconds.

CRASH!

I turned to see what had made the noise and I saw my mother: Nymphadora Tonks. She had just tripped over the troll leg and fell onto the floor. Now I know where I get my clumsiness from, he thought.

She looked up at me as I looked back down at her and then the last thing I heard before I backed out was Victoire scream,

"TEDDY!"


	3. Chapter 3

HARRY P.O.V

Harry has just come from his hearing for under age magic at the Ministry. Although he did not know why he needed a hearing for he was only protecting himself and Dudley's lives from the Dementors.

Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen making dinner whilst Hermione is having an argument about S.P.E.W. with one of the order members that are staying for tea. As Harry looks around, he sees at least half the order members are here. Mr Weasley was discussing how he saw Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry earlier today.

As he looked around, he saw Mrs Weasley wiping her hands on her apron, Fred, George and Ginny were doing some sort of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, He got off, He got off".

I could hear the chant getting louder and louder, "HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GO…" but it was interrupted by a loud,

THUD!

Straight after the previous THUD, eight more followed from the hallway, and then a voice was heard...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE…WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Upon hearing the name of their dead best friend "James Potter"; Remus, Sirius and I quickly got up and ran to the door with our wands out.

"Stand back!" Remus said, as he opens the door looking for any sign of a Death Eater but there was none. In the hallway to Grimmauld Place, there were eight kids.

All of the Order's wands were aimed at these children; for all we know, they could have been Death Eaters in disguise. The blue haired boy stepped forward and said, "Put your wands away, we mean you no harm."

The boy with the strange hair colour was looking straight at Remus, and Remus was staring back at him. The boy looked conflicted but was trying not to show any emotions on his face.

CRASH!

I looked at where the noise had come from and I saw that Tonks had just tripped over the troll leg again and had fallen over. From the ground, Tonks looked up and notice a group of kids were all staring at her. As she was looking back at them, she was paying the closest attention to the oldest boy's strange blue hair.

Unexpectedly, I heard a scream coming from the young beautiful blonde haired person.

"TEDDY!" she screamed.

The kid with the coloured hair - Teddy, his name is, fell to the ground. We all stood there and after a minute or two, he woke up.

He stood up and looked at all of us and said, "What year is it?"

"Its 1996." said Kingsley. The newcomers froze upon hearing the year.

"How do we know that you're not a Death Eater?" asked Bill.

"What's a Death Eater?" Asked Lily

"I'm sure, when we get home, your father will tell you. But for now just forget it, ok?" said Teddy

"'Kay" she said.

Victoire stepped forward. "I can see why you would suspect Teddy or me, but really, do you think the kids are really Death Eaters?"

We looked at them. The kids looked like they were in their teens and the two youngest looked about twelve years old.

"Well, if you are not Death Eaters; who are you?" Said a voice that came out of nowhere. Everybody turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Well this will sound weird, but we are from the future, 29 years to be exact." Said Teddy

"But won't it mess up time, sir?" I ask,

"I assure you that there are spells for that. Besides, why not have a fun day? Learn about the future. Isn't that everybody's dream?"

"It is, isn't it?" said Mrs Weasley

"Now I suggest we all get comfy and ready to listen!"

Everyone walked into the living room and sat down.

"Who will go first?" Dumbledore says.

"I will go first," said the guy with blue hair,

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin,"

There was a shocked silence, everybody turned to where Remus was sitting and Remus, I noticed had gone pale.

"You're – You're my son?" He choked out

Teddy only nodded,

"Are you a werewolf?" Lupin asked,

"No, I'm not, but I do get cranky on full moons" Remus smiled at this,

"Who is your mother?"

He smiled. Teddy changed his hair colour to each of the colour of the rainbow, before going back to his normal blue hair.

"Wait, you're a metamorphagus, so that means…." Sirius trailed off.

"That means my mother is Tonks, yes."

Everyone turned around to look at Tonks, who was smiling at Remus.

"I'm 21; I'm an Auror (just like my mum). I was in Gryffindor and I was head boy. Remus smiled at that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's next then?" Dumbledore asked,

"I will," said the beautiful blond girl,

"My name is Victoire Weasley; I'm 20 and a Healer. I was in Ravenclaw and Head girl. I also have a little brother and sister."

"Who are your parents?" asked Mr Weasley

"Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." Bills eyes widened slightly.

"Fleur" he asked. "What are my other children's names and how old are they?

"Um, Dominique is 15 and Louis is 12 years old." Bill smile at this.

"Now all that's out of the way – "

"Lets introduce ourselves, aye sis –"

"You're right"

They looked up.

"I'm Fred Billius –" said Fred

" – and I'm Roxanne Maria Weasley" carried on Roxanne.

"Gryffindor 6th years –"

"– Beaters –"

"- and next Generation Marauders." They finished together.

"Who are your parents?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Our parents –"

"are George Weasley," said Fred,

"and Angelina Johnson," finished Roxxy,

Everybody smiled at that there is now twin trouble makers just like Fred and George.

"Who's next?" asked Dumbledore

"We will go," said a girl with red bushy hair. "My name is Rose Weasley. I'm fourteen, a fourth year Gryffindor." Rose said.

"I'm Hugo Weasley. I am 12 years old and going into my second year at Hogwarts and I am in Ravenclaw. Our parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron and Hermione both went red at that. Everyone else busted out laughing. Once everybody settled down, the kid named James stepped up. He took a large bow, straightened up and said,

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is James Sirius Potter. I am 16 and heading back to Hogwarts for my sixth year with Fred." James walked back, pushed one of the others forwards, and said, "Al, it's your turn."

Albus looked at everyone, took a deep breath and finally said, "I'm Albus Severus Potter. I am a fifth year and not a prefect but I play Seeker on the Quidditch team," he sighed, "And I am a Slytherin."

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius.

"HEY!" shouted the little red head. "THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. WHO CARES THAT HE IS IN SLYTHERIN."

"YEAH" said all the people from the past. That shut Sirius up.

"OK, one last person, and then we will have dinner." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The little red head stepped up, "I'm Lily Luna Potter, I am 12 years old and is going to be in second year with Hugo and I'm a Gryffindor.

Harry and Ginny smiled at this.

"Now has everybody introduced themselves? " I heard Mrs. Weasley ask

They all nodded their heads.

"Good, Good. Dinner will be ready soon, take a seat."

She pointed at eight newly transfigured seats that had been placed around the table.

Teddy and Victoire went and sat in-between Remus and Tonks, Rose and Hugo went over to were Ron and Hermione are, the new twins, Fred II and Roxanne were talking to Fred and George.

I heard someone sit next to me and look up. I see Ginny there smiling at me. My stomach does a flip, but harry dismisses it. He still likes Cho.

My Future Kids were across the table from me. James was talking to Sirius and Remus.

Suddenly dinner appeared at the table. There was twice the amount of everything and everybody dug in.


End file.
